Hetalia Axis Powers Alice of Human Sacrifice
by HetaliaEnglandX3
Summary: Hetalia meets the awesome song Alice of Human Sacrifice. Based off of the song and voice dramas. I do not own VOCALOID or Hetalia. Enjoy!


Hetalia Axis Powers- Alice of Human Sacrifice

_ (Based off the VOCALOID song "Alice of Human Sacrifice" and the Alice of Human Sacrifice Voice Dramas)_

_There was once a little dream. No one knows who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream._

_This made the little dream think… "I don't want to disappear…How can I make people dream me?" The little dream thought…and at last had an idea. _

"_I will make people come to me…and they will make my world."_

_The First Alice- England_

"Aw, what should I do? I have such a weird feeling…" the little dream mumbled to itself. "I really hate feeling it." The little dream continued browsing through the cards it was holding, the feeling that was over it making it squirm. "Maybe it'll go away, but I could only think about the shivers." Then the dream thought of something. "Oh no, maybe looking for a while had them memorize my face. I'm still living inside of that person!" A wide grin spread across the dream's face.

"Alright, now I've decided to bring someone with me."

The air was cold, eerie, and almost ominous. But yet, the day seemed peaceful aside from its atmosphere. So why did England feel like something bad was upon him?

He tried to put it out of his mind as he watched the pouring rain outside his window, but this odd feeling just made him squirm. He stood, leaving his study to go to the kitchen; maybe some tea would help ease his mind.

Just as he shut his study door, he heard a laugh. A child's laugh. England looked around, searching for the source. But he was the only one there. He shook his head. "I'm just imagining things," he whispered to himself. "It's just the stress getting to you."

"Hello," an innocent voice greeted. England looked down and saw a small child standing in his path.

"Ah!" he shouted, shocked. How did this child get in here? He took a step back, "Who are you? How did you get in here?" England took a good look at this mystery kid. He couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl. They had long bangs that covered their eyes and their hair was a dark brown.

The child cocked their head. "Huh? What is that look for? I said hello." Something about the child's voice made England shudder.

"H-hey, you should leave. Don't you have parents? A little kid shouldn't be wandering around," he told the child.

"But I'm not a kid," the child said. "I've lived through doubles…hundreds of doubles of times more than Big Brother." The child laughed as it spoke this.

_Big brother? _he thought. England grabbed the boy's hand and began to lead him away. "Come on, quit messing with me. We're going to go find your parents."

The child stopped walking and smiled. "No way! I came here because I want to do something."

England stopped and looked at the child. _Who is this kid? And what's wrong with his mind?_

"Hey, Big Brother," the child started, "Are you my friend or not?"

The house around them suddenly faded in a white flash and was replaced by brick walls and a medieval-looking village. "Huh? What…what is this? What did you do to my house!" England demanded.

"This is my world!" the child exclaimed happily. "Ah, now Big Brother is in a dream! Is it Big Brother's world?"

England looked around frantically, still trying to recover from what just happened. He was very, very confused. What was going on here? Where was he? And more importantly, what was this child? "What are you saying? How is that? Why are you…who are you?"

"I'm a dream," the child replied. "What did you hear? I am you in someone's dream, but you yourself doesn't know." At England's confused expression, the child added, "Heh, don't worry about it. Anyways, Big Brother is an Alice in another body!"

"A-Alice?" England asked. What was "Alice"?

"Yes. Big Brother is an Alice that came from here. So do your best, Big Brother." And with those final words, the so-called "dream" faded away.

"Hey, w-wait! What's an 'Alice'? How can I return home?" But it was too late, England realized; the child was gone, and he was left without answers. England looked around. He was standing in a bustling street, people all around him. "What is an Alice?" he muttered to himself.

"Hey, Big Brother, can you play with me? Can you Big Brother?" England looked down as he felt someone pull on his sleeve. There was a little girl, a happy but pleading expression on her face.

"Huh? Oh, no…sorry, I can't. I can only play in my free time." Suddenly an idea popped into his head. This girl was from around here. Maybe she could give him answers. "Say, do you know what an Alice is?" he asked the little girl.

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Alice? Hmm…I don't know." The color from the little girl's eyes faded suddenly, and a creepy smile took the place of her thinking face. "Alice…to me…hears me."

"Really?" England asked, feeling as if he might be getting somewhere. "Then do you know what an Alice is?"

"Alice says that they will always remember the world…" the little girl whispered, her smile growing wider and all the more eerie, "they were in."

England felt himself back up instinctively, beginning to get a little frightened. He turned from the little girl and began to run down the street. A strange feeling began to take over him, and he started thinking all sorts of questions. _What was that? How did this happen? What… what's Alice? What did it say? _He shook his head, still running. "Alice always remembers this world?" he asked himself. "I look stupid. How am I supposed to remember what it said? Even though I'd like to, it's impossible in this world! I don't understand any of this!"

_ Big Brother must be an Alice and have come from here._

England stopped running. That voice…it was the dream's voice! "Is that right…?" England whispered. He laughed a bit, all the confusion going away. "I get it. How I came from this world." England tightened a bit, and then asked into the air, "What's an Alice? It's nothing worth my trouble." He smirked. "I'm Alice?"

"Mm… Sort of," the dream replied, appearing behind him. "Go ahead and think that… Maybe you'll always think that."

"N-no…" England stuttered, suddenly feeling a wave of madness come over him. "D-don't come near!"

"Nah," the dream whispered, smirking as it disappeared, "I should bring along other humans."

A sword was suddenly placed in the palm of England's hand, he realized. What was this feeling that came over him so suddenly? "Don't come near…" he repeated, clutching his head in his hand, his head throbbing.

"Big Brother?" came a little girl voice from behind him. "What's wrong?"

The last sound that ever came from the little girl's mouth was a shrill scream of pain as England plunged the sword into her chest.

Blood ran down England's arms, forming a dark red pool on the ground. "Kill…" he whispered. "Kill! Erase everything in this world!" he shouted. "I'm Alice!" He saw the terrified faces of the villagers around him, yet he continued to speak. "So I'll go back to the former world! I'll go home!" He dropped his sword as the villagers began to scream and run away, but he wasn't sorry. No, he began to laugh. Louder and louder, crazier and crazier his laugh became.

England stopped laughing when he heard someone fall. He looked down, only to see a brown-haired man. "You…" England whispered. The man looked up at him in fear. England smirked and reclaimed his sword, turning swiftly to face the fallen man. "I'll kill you!"

The man screamed, placing his arm up to block himself, preparing for his end. But England stopped when he felt someone reach for him.

"Sto-!" England was cut off before he could finish his words. The man looked up, just as shocked as England was. His arms were tied behind his back and he was in a…jail?

"I can't," came a voice, "'cause then I'd have to take the hand of people." The dream suddenly appeared once more. "Big Brother is breaking down. I don't need that." The dream walked over to the barred door, placing its finger under England's chin. "I junk Alice…I don't need one."

"You…" England said through clenched teeth, feeling his anger rise.

The dream only laughed. "Big Brother is bad!" it chimed.

"Don't…don't mess around with me!" England spat, ripping his arms free from whatever held them. The dream instinctively backed away as England pounced at the barred door, gripping a bar tightly in each hand. "I'll get out of here!"

"I…can't do that…" the dream whispered, holding up a card with nothing more than a red spade on it. It slowly and carefully caught fire.

"Wait!" England shouted as the dream began to walk away. "You're kidding…" he whispered, as the blackness he had been submersed in turned into a wood. In a furious rage, England let out a scream as the dream began to leave him in his jail.

The dream held a small doll that looked exactly liked the caged man. Then, it began to sing:

_The first Alice was a gallant red one,_

_ Wielding a sword in hand in the Wonderland._

_ Slicing down everything in his way_

_ He was followed by a bloody red path…_

"What is that song!" England screamed.

"Hm?" the dream mumbled, turning back to face England. "It is your song." Then, it continued to sing.

_This new Alice, deep in the woods,_

_ Was trapped as a wanted fugitive._

The dream dropped the bloody model of England.

_If it weren't for the red path that he had made…_

_ No one would think that he even existed._

"Stop it!" England screeched, falling to his knees and clutching his head in his hands, feeling himself begin to go insane. The dream only began to innocently laugh at the trapped man's distress.

"Well, onto the second Alice."

_The Second Alice- Austria_

"Ah, he doesn't care about people anymore," whispered the small dream. "Big Brother said that he was thinking about becoming an Alice!" The dream smiled, remembering the look of terror that had been on this new man's face the day the first Alice almost killed him. To the dream, it was a happy thought. "He'll become an Alice and leave from this world, huh?"

"It's not that I don't care!" The brown-haired man shouted at the dream. "Now…people are being killed!"

"Hey, Big Brother," the dream started, "you thought about it before, but…you're not really brave, right?" The dream smiled. "Am I right?"

The man fell to his knees and clutched his head in his hands. "So you saw it? Whoever does…knows how bad it is!"

"Yeah…" the dream chimed. "Sheesh, it doesn't matter, you're becoming an Alice."

"R-red…" the man whispered, remembering the first Alice's bloody sword. "Red…red…When you slay people and their families…" The man swallowed hard, beginning to shake. "His lover…her eyes were also dyed red long ago."

The dream watched intently as the man saw all of the disturbing images once again pass through his mind. "I guess you don't hear it," it murmured. "Well, do your best then!"

And once again, the little dream was gone.

Austria was once again back in the street, still thinking about the "dream" he had just met. People calmly walked down the street, while he was still on his knees, still remembering the first Alice…

"His face is…It wasn't a different color at first!" Austria shouted. "His face, he…" Then he remembered- the song. "Song," he whispered, suddenly feeling a bit calmer. "Oh, it is time for that song again. I shall sing it." Austria sighed. "I'm getting distracted," he said, standing. And then, softly, he began to sing:

_The second Alice was a fragile blue one,_

_He sang to the world in the Wonderland._

_Filling regions with so many…_

His song was interrupted when a young woman came up and asked, "What is that song you sing? It's not a very amusing song."

"Oh, that…" Austria whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know. I…I just kind of thought of it…" he told her, confused himself on where the song had come from.

"Eh? Well, that's fine," the woman told him. "Keep going."

"Sure," Austria relied. He cleared his throat, then continued to sing.

_Filling regions with so many false created notes,_

_That were of a crazy blue world._

A crowd of people started to gather around Austria as he sang, but he didn't seem to notice. He just kept going.

_This new Alice was…_

An image of the dream suddenly popped into Austria's head, making him stop. "Alice?" he asked quietly. His eyes widened as he came to a realization, "This song…children were singing it a while ago…"

"Big Brother, keep singing!" a child's voice shouted. Suddenly, more and more voices swam around him.

"Hurry up and sing more!"

"Keep going, come on!"

But Austria was frozen. He couldn't make a sound. "I…o-ok…" Once again, he picked p where he left off.

_This new Alice was that of a rose._

_He was shot and killed by a mad man._

_It left a flower blooming sadly red,_

_The one who was loved was now…_

_Forgotten._

Austria stopped at the last word. Something didn't seem right. A feeling…a feeling he couldn't describe. He started laughing. Not an amused laugh, not like something you would hear after a joke was told…a disturbing laugh.

"Red!" he shouted. "Flowing red! His…their blood! Blood! Blood! Blood!" His laughing became louder, all the more disturbing for the crowd around him. "You all!" Austria spoke to them. "Do you know that your blood is red? That's great! It's red! Really red! While you only see black!"

"Sir, are you alright?" one of the men from the crowd asked. The man slowly started to pull a gun from his pocket, in case this guy had lost it. Austria continued laughing, and swiped the gun from the man's hand.

"You all should see it now!" Austria exclaimed, pressing the gun to his temple.

And with that, a loud gunshot filled the air.

"Ah, ah," came a childish voice. "Don't do it… Don't worry about what they said. But I'm glad you are also prepared to bring someone with you." The source of this childish voice, the dream, held a small, glass doll of Austria. And in one swift movement, the dream dropped it…

And let it shatter across the floor.

"Let's see, who's next…"

_The Third Alice- Hungary_

"No!"

The glass of wine that the queen had been holding hit the ground. "Just today, two people have gone mad! What are we to do? It sure seems like a popular ailment, no?"

"Queen Hungary…please, calm yourself," one of Hungary's servants told her. "Besides, there's no way you could go mad…you still haven't decided…"

"No way!" Hungary cut her off. "I won't die from this stupid disease!" Hungary swallowed. "But…I'll die…when I'm too old to bear living anymore." The queen smiled to herself. "Right! I'd be a lot healthier if I had a younger body…"

"Gee," came an innocent voice from behind Hungary, "that's irresponsible of you." The voice suddenly became whiney, "Don't you wanna become an Alice?"

"What?" Hungary said, spinning around. "You again! There's nothing worth going back to my world for!" Hungary began to walk away, "So just leave me alone!"

As the thought about her past, she began ranting. "I'll never do anything for that man again…all he did was…he only wanted military power! He didn't care about me!" A few tears began to stream down Hungary's face. "He didn't love me!" She wiped her tears away, and then smirked. "But here, everyone _does_ love me…and maybe Austria would too."

"Is that so?" the dream asked, appearing beside Hungary. "Do people really love you for you, though, is my question?"

"No! Shut up! Shut up!" Hungary exclaimed. "They do!" She tensed, "Go away! Be gone and never come back! Leave my mind!"

The dream clenched its fists. "Shut up is how you go." The dream came up with an idea and smiled, "Oh, right! You're proud of your strength, so are you sure you don't want to fight again?" The dream extended a finger and pointed it at Hungary, who started to cough uncontrollably.

"What…what…" Hungary quickly felt very weak, and fell to her knees. She felt as if all of her strength had been taken from her. "M-my energy! What did you do?"

The dream laughed. "I think you're much better like this! Consider it a gift of me to take your strength from you. Now you won't have to worry about helping…oh, what was his name?" The dream smirked, "Oh, right. Austria."

Hungary struggled to keep her eyes open. "G-give it back…give back my strength! Please!" She felt herself begin to cry.

"Well, you won't need it anymore when you get old, right?" The dream's grin widened, "You'll always be in this castle!" As Hungary began to cry harder, the dream laughed more and more…

"Give it back…give it back…" Hungary rasped, feeling hands being placed on her shoulders.

"Your majesty! Your majesty, what's wrong?" a servant cried, her voice breaking through Hungary's misery.

"Bye bye, queenie!" the dream chimed, beginning to walk away.

The dream looked at the small doll in its hands, it being a perfect model of "Queen" Hungary. The dream began to hum a tune, and then sang:

_Very cute and dear in the Wonderland._

_She charmed people to her every beck and call,_

_She had made a strange green country._

_This new Alice was the country's queen,_

_Taken over by a distorted dream._

_She was afraid of losing to death,_

_She would forever rule her country…_

The dream smirked, messing with the doll's crown and hair. "This is what you receive when you force people to love you, Queen Hungary." The dream took a closer look at the doll. "She was really ugly, cheating people with her pretty looks." It dropped the doll in disgust, beginning to walk away from it. "Next time, she'll be sure not to trick anyone else."

As the dream walked and thought a bit more, it sighed. "All of them have been failures. Will any of them be any good?" The dream thought harder. "Maybe I need much younger humans?" The dream's grin widened, "Of course! Don't children dream quite a lot? It's so simple, how did I not realize it before?" The dream waved its hand, revealing an image of two, dark-blonde-haired twins. "Perfect," the dream whispered.

_The Fourth Alice- America & Canada_

"So…what does this mean?"

"This dream…it wants us to become Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yes…it wants us to remember the world of Alice, but perhaps that dream…No, in other words, does he want us to remember him?" One of the twins, coming to this idea, stood, smiling.

"Wow, Canada, how do you figure this stuff out?" the other twin asked.

"It's obvious, America. It's a dream. A dream would choose us children for a simple reason: children dream much more than adults. So, he chose us children." Canada smiled, proud of himself for figuring this out.

"So…I mean, is it okay to remember this dream?" America asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Canada, together you and I can figure this out, right? We can do it, right?" America hugged his brother.

"Of course we can."

"You two are good children, right? You have high levels of curiosity." The dream faded in next to the twins. "I like you two and I want you to stay here forever. You can be free like you want…see you around." Just as quickly as the dream faded in, it faded out, leaving the twins again.

"Okay, bye bye!" America called after the dream. He stood to face his brother. "Well, Canada, what shall we do now?"

"Well…it'd be boring to stay here any longer. Shall we go somewhere?" Canada asked his brother, suggesting ideas.

"Yeah! Let's go!" America exclaimed, grabbing his brother's wrist and leading him away.

The two twins traveled far throughout the dream's "Wonderland," seeing many exciting things. Then, they came to a wooded area, and amidst the trees something caught America's eye.

"Hey, Canada, look over there!" America told his brother, stopping and pointing at what looked like a prison cell. "It looks like a prison! Let's go over there!"

"No, America. I don't think we should get to close to it," Canada whispered, shifting uncomfortably. Something about it didn't seem right…

America narrowed his eyes. "What, are you scared?"

"O-of course not!" Canada said, stomping his foot.

America started pulling on his brother's wrist again. "Alright then, let's go!"

Slowly, the two twins began walking towards the forest prison. As they kept walking, something on the ground caught Canada's eye. An envelope. "Hey, America," Canada called, bending down to pick it up. "There's something here. It looks like a letter, but it doesn't have a sender…" By this time America was looming over his brother, trying to get a good peek at the object in his hands. "Wait, there's a…heart?" Canada ran his fingers over the heart-shaped mark on the envelope.

"Whoa, that's strange!" America breathed. "Well, open it Canada! Open it!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Canada slipped his finger under the envelope flap, slowly tearing it open. "Let's see…" Canada whispered, pulling out a small note. Something fell from the note, but he'd get it later. He read the note aloud:

_To the person who found this, please come to my castle at 7:00 PM today. Don't be late._

"Castle! Canada, we have to go!" America shouted, bouncing excitedly.

"There are no details, let alone a sender, America. How can we trust this person?"

"Are you kidding me? Come on, Canada, this could be really exciting!"

"Well…okay."

As the twins began walking away, Canada stopped. He remembered that something had fallen from the letter. He bent down and picked up which looked like a normal playing card. But it was odd…it had nothing more than a heart on it. He shook his head. It was probably nothing.

"Thank you very much for coming," a servant lady greeted the two twins at the castle doors.

"No problem!" America replied.

"I have a certain reason I want you to meet the Queen…but please, refrain from speaking a word of this to anyone." The servant suddenly tensed up. Canada didn't like this.

"Of course," Canada told her softly.

"Are will really going to meet the Queen? Are we?" America asked, excited once more.

"Yes, and thank you very much. The Queen is actually quite ill right now, but she said she wants to hear beautiful songs to help her get well." The servant smiled at the two twins.

"Oh, we can sing!" America told her.

"That sounds great. I'm sure the Queen will enjoy it." Canada caught the servant's eyes, and something in them made him squirm.

"That's really great! Right Canada? Right?"

"Is…this so?" Canada asked to no direct person.

"Huh? What's wrong Canada? We sound really good!" America put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't…mean that…"

"Don't be worried so much. You have no reason to feel nervous, the Queen is very nice," the servant reassured him. The servant then led them the rest of the way.

Little did they know that they would never leave.

"What? Why did you go there!" The dream cried. "I…I fail again! That was the problem all along…they were too curious…" The dream looked at all its dolls: the England in a cage, and the Austria and Hungary in its hands. "They said we will see each other again…but we never will, because they went there…" The dream sighed, and then picked up its two new dolls- America and Canada. Then, it sang:

_During this two children went into the woods._

_ They had a tea party under rose trees._

_ An invitation from the castle for them was…_

_ The trump card of hearts…_

_ The fourth Alice was two siblings._

_ Their curiosity in the Wonderland…_

_ Going through many different doors,_

_ Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat._

_ The stubborn, older brother_

_ And intelligent younger brother_

_ Though they were the closest to the Alice's Wonderland…_

The dream sat the twin dolls down, and then grabbed her doll of Hungary. Like a child, she made the little Hungary doll walk over to the twins, only Hungary was holding a knife. And oh so gently, the dream made the Hungary stab the twins. It laughed, and then continued to sing:

_They were never woken from their deep dreaming._

_ Forever they wandered in the Wonderland…_

"Who shall I take next?" the dream whispered. "Is it okay that every Alice will stay here? I want someone else!" The dream once again began thinking. "They are not enough! I want to remember myself…"

"Well, I guess it's your turn."


End file.
